Sand and Sky: The Hunters
by rangerhero
Summary: Response to whitetigerwolf's challange. The DoM rescue mission ended in failure with Harry and Hermione captured. Sentenced to death by the Veil, Fate and Death decided to intervene and give them another chance. Sending them back to the Wild West to train and bring down the Dark Lord. Pairing will be H/Hr. Chapter 1 redone.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies. I don't own the movie Independence Day.

This story was inspired by Whitetigerwolf Bounty Hunter Challenge and Contramancer's Six-guns & Sorcery: Wolfe & Hawke.

A/N: I only have what I accepted for the challenge.

**BOUNTY HUNTER CHALLENGE**

I've finally figured out a western Harry Potter Challenge. So here it is.

Requirements:

- Harry/Hermione.

- Harry and Hermione must both be expelled from Hogwarts before Voldemorts defeat.

- Knowing that they're both in danger (Harry because obviously Voldemort won't leave him alone, Hermione by association), They either figure out how to go back in time themselves, or get help from someone else, to travel back in time for a set period of time.

- Harry and Hermione must go to the Old American West and spend at least five years of their life as bounty hunters before returning to the present.

- Harry and Hermione must favor different weapons.

- Harry and Hermione cannot (legally at least) perform wanded magic immediately when they return, and not at all in the past. Occlumency, Legillimancy, animagus, and any other magic that does not require a wand is okay though.

Recommended:

- Wolf and Hawk animagus for Harry and Hermione (Wolf can track by scent and Hawk can fly ahead and see enemies positions from above before reporting back).

- Decade in past.

**Bold**: Fate when speaking

_**Bold and Italics**_: Death when speaking

* * *

Sand and Sky: The Hunters

**Prologue**

In a dark and windowless cell a black haired teenage boy looked down at the brown haired teenage girl that was currently sleeping peacefully curled up next to him as he held her as Harry sighed his thoughts took him to what led to his and Hermione's current predicament.

(Flashback)

Everything had gone wrong after he had removed the orb containing a prophecy about him and the Dark Lord Voldemort. His followers, Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy showed up attempting to convince him by force to hand over the prophecy. During their attempted escape Hermione, Neville and he were separated from Ron, Luna and Ginny the former three trying to outrun the Death Eaters chasing them so they could come up with a plan to escape.

They burst into another room, Harry protecting Hermione as she tried to seal the door while Neville ran to open the door in front of them so they could continue their escape, only to be knocked over from behind as the two perusing Death Eaters blew the door open causing Harry and Hermione to be thrown backwards. Jumping up Hermione quickly silence the nearest one to Harry as petrified the other before either Death Eater could cast a spell. Before anyone could move the silence wizard slashed his wand diagonally, a purple flame shot out and struck Hermione across her chest.

As she fell Harry screamed, a one word scream that was an unearthly and pain filled scream with despair one might feel went losing someone. "NO!"

In that instant every memory that he had of her raced to the front of his mind, and he realized that she was the only always there and looking out for him, and he felt guilty about not trusting her in third year over the broomstick incident. It was also now that he realize her words at the Yule Ball were meant for _him_, and he realized that his hesitation during the second tasks was part of that because he felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw her dancing with Krum…he now wished he could go back and recuse her and not give a care about what anyone said about not rescuing the wrong hostage.

He turned glaring at the Death Eater now revealed to be Dolohov, his gripped tightened on the orb ignoring the fact that the demand to give up the prophecy was made again, and also Neville's pleadings to not give it up. Slowly his arm rose and he could barely hear Neville gasp in shock…but his arm kept rising.

His arm dropped quickly releasing the orb tossing it into one corner of the room. Dolohov watched the orb arc through the air watching it shatter as it collided with the wall. Knowing the fate in store for him by his failure Dolohov turned his wand raised as he heard, _"Reducto."_

Neville watched in shock as Dolohov's headless body collapsed to the ground as Harry dropped to his knees beside Hermione. Dropping his wand tears following down his cheeks barely aware Neville mentioning a pulse. Slowly Harry pulled Hermione close to him holding her as her arms weakly wrap around him. He cried hoping that she would recover because she was the _most_ important person to him for only she saw him for who he was and not as the Boy-Who-Lived, and he wanted so spent the rest of his life with her. His last conscious thoughts were Neville telling him help had arrived before a stunner hit him.

He awoke with Hermione curled up next to him in the cell with a magic-dampening field. The door opened and before they knew it they were silenced and dragged the same courtroom he'd been in the previous summer. Among the wizard and witches where the Death Eaters they had fought including Lucius Malfoy who sneered at them, and Dolores Umbridge who apparently was free from the centaurs.

Minister Fudge stood up and spoke. "Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger have been charged with the following crimes. Murder of one Antonin Dolohov, breaking and entering the Ministry of Magic, destruction of Ministry property, attempted murder of Dolores Umbridge, High Treason, and helping a convicted murderer one Sirius Black elude Ministry officials in the performance of their duties. All those in favor of conviction of stated crimes please indicate." Almost every single wand in the room light up causing both teen's hearts to drop. "Both Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger are hereby found guilty as charged." Fudge said as the wands dropped. "As the two have been found guilty they are to be sent through the veil on June 29th of this year."

Fudge motioned to Umbridge who smiled evil as she snapped their wands before they were dragged back into the cell.

(End Flashback)

He didn't know how much time had passed but so far they hadn't been taken from their cell. He glanced down as Hermione shifted before snuggling closer to him her arms trying to pull him closer. A brown haired figured standing on the far side caught his attention his sudden movement caused Hermione to wake up as she caught side of the brown haired figure she pulled Harry closer to her unsure what their visitor wanted.

The man sighed at Hermione's reaction. **"There's no need to be afraid of me."**

"Who are you?" Harry asked still holding Hermione close to him.

**"My name is Fate, and it's a pleasure to meet you."** The brown haired figured replied sitting down after conjuring a chair.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked curiously.

**"I'm here because of that so called trail those Ministry fools gave you."** Fate hissed in distasted. **"They have no idea what the consequence are for their actions in their conviction of you."** He paused looking at the two teens who stared at him. **"I'm here to give you a chance to save everyone you care about and stop that so called Dark Lord."** He stopped seeing Hermione's disbelief. **"I honestly can send you back in time but I can't send you back at any point along this line that includes from the time you were born to now."**

"But why can't you?" Hermione asked stopping when she realized Fate would explain why she blushed. "Sorry, it's just…"

**"I understand that you have a thirst for knowledge."** Fate replied smiling. **"But the reason I can't is because you need to training in order to stop him. So I'll send you back around the 1890's…but from there on you are in charge of finding a way home."**

"Wait," Harry spoke up. "Are we going to have to wait while time passes?" Fate sat their quietly not answering except for his right hand tapping the armrest of his chair. "There's one flaw…if we do that we'll be over a _hundred_ years old. We would need something to counteract the aging process." Harry finished noticing Hermione looking at him in shock. "Um, guess I should have told you this but I am smarter than I look Hermione, it just…."

"Your relatives didn't appreciate you doing better than their child.' Hermione interrupted hugging Harry as a raven appeared delivering a paper to Fate. "I'm so sorry I didn't see the signs that they were abusing you."

**"I've been authorized by Death himself to make a deal with both of you."** Fate spoke up as he folded up the paper. **"You will age until both of you are twenty and twenty-one respectively and from then on you will not age again until the Dark Lord is dead. Is this acceptable?"**

Harry turned to Hermione who nodded answering him before he could speak up. "We accept your offer."

Fate smile and snapped his fingers both teenagers disappearing in a white light except for a dark ink like blob which screamed as its host disappeared.

"_**Fate!"**_ Death hissed appearing next to the person. _**"Why didn't you tell Mr. Potter that the horcrux in his head would be destroyed when he went back in time?"**_

Fate shrugged as he stood. **"Oops."** They both disappeared from the cell just before Fudge, Umbridge and those invited for the execution, entered gasping in shock at finding the cell empty.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies.

This story was inspired by Whitetigerwolf Bounty Hunter Challenge and Contramancer's Six-guns & Sorcery: Wolfe & Hawke.

* * *

Sand and Sky: The Hunters

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Black, sheriff of El Paso, was hot and tired. He had been leading his posse since yesterday in search of a horse thief by the name of Malfoy and so far they hadn't found him. He feared that Malfoy was trying to meet up with the Dolohov family and cause trouble for America's magical and non-magical citizens. The majority of America's magical citizens lived in the larger cities with the smaller cities having about thirty to a hundred wizards and witches.

There were very few pureblood families in America because the majority of those families had either lost both fathers and sons during the War with Mexico and the Civil War or had left for Canada, England or of her colonies during the American Revolution. Malfoy and Dolohov were just two of the remaining pureblood families in America.

Wiping his brow Sirius pondered why he had accepted Fate's offer after being blasted through the Veil by Crabbe Senior. (1)

"Sheriff, there are two strangers just to our left." One of the posse members called out. "Not much younger than my eldest boy."

Sirius's gaze shifted in the aforementioned direction his heart dropping as he recognized the strangers. The sound of a hammer to a six-gun being pulled back brought him out of his musings, turning around in the saddle glaring at the one member of the posse he _wished_ hadn't joint them. Tomas Knott was an ambitious business man that was wary of _any_ stranger that came into town which still included the sheriff.

"Put that gun away Knott!" Sirius growled not happy that someone was threatening his godson.

Knott glared at Sirius before uncocking the hammer to his gun, shoving it roughly into its holster in disbelief that the sheriff was allowing the two strangers to draw closer to them. He had only drawn his gun as a precautionary measure in case the strangers were armed, fearing that they were outlaws.

"What's the plan sheriff?" A man with light brown hair asked.

"We wait here for them." Sirius replied ignoring Knott's exasperated response.

* * *

Harry and Hermione blinked clearing their eyes from the harsh white light that slowly faded away gasping in surprise at the sight before them. As far as they could see was nothing but miles and miles of an open plain. They were both dressed in cowboy-style clothing, shirt and pants, a wide-brimmed hat, boots that were made of basilisk-hide, and a leather duster.

"Where are we?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.

"I do believe that we are not in England anymore?" Hermione replied biting her lip. "I think we might be in America during the Old West."

"You'd be correct young lady." A voice affirmed from behind them.

Hermione and Harry spun around with the later standing protectively in front of Hermione. A gray-haired man sat watching them on a tan colored horse. He wore a white shirt with dark blue denims, a black wide-brimmed hat and a grey leather duster. He wore a six-guns on his right hip with a rifle was slung at his right side of his saddle.

"Name's Lupin, Jake Lupin, I used to be a buffalo hunter, 'cept there's not much buffalo to hunt now."

"Um, I'm…" Harry started turning to Hermione who silently told him to not give out their real names as she met his eyes. "Black, Peregrine Black and this is Louise Pine. Could you tell us where we are and where the nearest town is?"

Jake nodded. "You're in Texas Perry and the closest town is El Paso, town's 'bout half a mile from here." Jake tipped his hat. "Take care you two."

"Goodbye Jake and thank you." Harry said as Jake rode away.

It was then that Hermione noticed one change in her friend. "Harry, where are your glasses?

Confused Harry reached up to remove his eyeglasses and found that they were gone. Panicking he spun in place searching for them. When he looked back up catching Hermione's eyes he realized why he wasn't wearing them...they had been healed.

"**Consider it as part of my first of three gifts that I give you two in order to succeed in bringing down Riddle."** Fate spoke appearing out of the thin air. (2)

"What is this gift that has healed Harry's eyesight?" Hermione asked curiously.

"**Both of you now have animagus forms, a hawk form for Harry's that has healed his eyesight, and a wolf form for you Hermione."** Fate paused as he pulled out a case for eyeglasses from his pocket handing to Harry. **"The eyeglasses in there are fake I'd wear them to hide the fact that your eyesight has been healed."**

"Thank you." Harry said putting on the eyeglasses. "Are the other gifts?"

"**My second to last gift is that there was some dark magic in that scar of yours." **Fate answered motioning to the lightning shaped scar which was slightly faded. **"When I send you back in time it was destroyed because it had to do with the prophecy you were trying to recover."** Fate processed to recite to them the wording of the prophecy and the reason why the dark magic was destroyed.

Harry turned sharply away his anger boiling off of him. He began shouting and yelling about why Dumbledore couldn't have told him of the prophecy at the end of his first year after he stopped Riddle from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. He stopped pacing his hands clenched together the dust swirling around his boots. Hermione slowly stepped closer wrapping her arms around the shoulders of her green-eyed friend holding him as he slowly calmed down.

"Why?" He croaked through tear filled eyes. "Why didn't he tell me sooner?"

Fate sighed before replying. **"Dumbledore is not immune from mistakes Harry. He thought it best for you to not know of the prophecy until when you were older."**

Harry nodded as his anger slowly dissipated. "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry." She replied releasing him.

Fate smiled knowing that they both depended on each other. **"Well everything's been settled, "Take care ya two. My last gift to you is a surprise."**

Harry and Hermione watched as Fate vanished in a cloud of dust. The pair glanced at each other smile but Hermione's smile faded when she realized that they had been expelled and they both couldn't use _any_ magic that required a wand or something similar.

"Harry, we can't use any magic!" Hermione cried bursting into tears. "What are we going to do?"

The realization of her words hit Harry hard the memory of Umbridge snapping their wands replaying quickly across his mind. "We'll figure something out Louise." He whispered as he wiped away her tears the smile returning.

"Guess we should be going." Hermione said releasing him.

As they walked down the dirt road towards the town Hermione informed Harry that she didn't know what happen after he'd been hit by the stunner as she was also still unconscious until their trial. During which Lucius testified that he had stunned both of them while he and his fellow _concerned_ citizens had driven off the attempted coup to overthrow the ministry. Every Death Eater they had fought testified the same as Lucius causing Minister Fudge to order that Dumbledore was to be kissed on sight by the dementors. Fudge further declared every member of the Order of the Phoenix, who along with Neville, Luna, and Ginny had escaped as rebels and to also be kissed on sight by the dementors, the later three sentenced to Azkaban for life upon their capture.

Ron was captured and testified against them, under the Imperious Curse, putting all the blame on Harry and Hermione as leaders and recruiters for the coup on Dumbledore's orders. What happened to him after that was a mystery as they were back in their cell before he left the courtroom. It was also then that it was declared that Sirius Black was dead as a _concerned_ citizen banished the fugitive through the Veil, the same Veil that they were sentenced to be sent through before Fate intervened.

"Hermione, we need to change our approach in fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry stated missing her shocked expression. "I almost lost you because the Death Eaters were fighting with different rules."

"Harry, we'll just be as bad as them if we break the rules!" She exclaimed furiously. Yet in her heart she knew that where Harry went she would follow…even if it led them to turn Dark.

"I didn't mean to be like them, but it's obvious that Professor Dumbledore's rules don't work." He replied quickly trying to calm his friend down. "We won't kill unless we have too."

Hermione nodded her eyes closed before they snapped open. "Harry…we…we can't change anything that's going to happen in the future."

Harry's eyes widened at the truth of her statement and his grief for his godfather hit him hard as it had during the trial when it was pronounced he was dead. "That means we can't stop anyone from dying including my parents…" He broke off recalling the night that Cedric would die again and it angered him that he couldn't stop it. "I'm beginning to hate Time Travel."

Hermione agreed with him in silence before noticing the riders in front of them. "Harry, there's a group of horsemen in front of us."

Following the direction she was looking in Harry caught sight of the riders. "Do you think they're bandits?"

Hermione paused thinking quickly. "No, if they were bandits they would have approached by now."

They slowly approached the group which continued to stay in place their caution increasing when they saw one of the members of the group draw his gun, their hands instantly found another and clasped together. They sighed in relief when the gun was holstered. As the reach the crest of the hill they stopped as they recognized the leader, their eyes widening in shock wondering if this was Fate's last gift to them.

"Sirius, is that really you?" Harry asked in disbelief.

* * *

Please read and review.

1. Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix did fight at the Ministry but I changed it so that the Death Eaters testifying as concerned citizens during Harry and Hermione's trial would work as Bellatrix was a tried and convicted Death Eater which would not work in keeping Voldemort's return quiet.

2. This is last time Fate makes an appearance until sometime when Harry and Hermione return to the present.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies.

This story was inspired by Whitetigerwolf Bounty Hunter Challenge and Contramancer's Six-guns & Sorcery: Wolfe & Hawke.

* * *

Sand and Sky: The Hunters

**Chapter 2**

The reunion was a joyful one between Harry, Sirius and Hermione, except for the fact that one of group watched them warily as they followed the group back to town. Knott was suspicious on how the three of them knew each other, especially the one Sheriff Black introduced as his cousin. Sirius had decided that Malfoy was long gone and would have one of his deputies notify the U.S. Marshal as soon as he got back to town.

It was mid-afternoon when the group entered into El Paso. Everyone paused taking notice of the black and brown haired strangers talking with the sheriff as the entered the sheriff's office before returning to their business of the day. Knott paused as Sirius's deputy exited the office walking quickly towards the telegraph office. Shaking his head believing the sheriff was heading trouble entered his store, as soon as he entered another person exited heading for the sheriff's office.

Inside the sheriff's office Sirius sat down watching his godson and his friend closely a smile on his face. He sighed as drew both his gun and his wand he placed them on the desk his before slightly leaning back in his chair. "It's considered polite to have your weapons on the table when in the company of friends." Sirius informed the pair. "I noticed that both of you don't have a gun but where are your wands?" The pair glanced around the room not speaking. "It's alright I've charmed the area so that no one can hear us."

"Umbridge had our wands snapped after our so called _trial_." Harry snarled angrily, Hermione matching his anger. "We didn't know what happened to you until our trial." Harry stopped breathing deeply to calm himself. "We were waiting for them to toss us through the veil when Fate came to us offering a chance to train and defeat Voldemort, which we accepted." Hermione continued explaining to Sirius what was said during their trial, ending with the deal Death had authorized Fate to give as part of his offer. Needless to say he did _not_ take everything well growing more infuriated when Hermione told him of Fudge's kiss on sight orders for everyone named as conspirators in the plot to over throw the ministry, except for Snape.

"I can't believe that Voldemort's Death Eaters convinced Fudge and the entire Ministry of Magic that Dumbledore was leading a coup against the government and he had asked you personally to recruit from the student body." Sirius muttered angrily. "But how did they explain why there was only six of you and not the entire DA when the fight started?"

"They said that our recuse attempt was a _false pretense _in order to overthrow the government while everyone was asleep." Hermione hissed recalling the explanation. "And that's the reason why there were only six of us is because Harry and I picked only those that we trusted the most to go with us. The rest of the DA would wait until the Order had taken down the sensors before they would join us in taking over the ministry."

"What about Ron?" Sirius asked of their redheaded friend. "Why would he testify against you?"

The young man and woman took on saddened expressions. "We believe he was under the Imperious Curse." Harry whispered softly as tears slid down his cheeks resting his head against Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius said softly. "So you two won't age until Voldemort is dead?" Both teens nodded in reply. "Guess we should get to work on your training…I don't want to hurt you Harry but I should tell you that when I was sent through the veil I too met Fate. He offered me a deal to help you both that's how I am able to be here, but I will only live a normal lifetime for a wizard. So for the last six years I've been preparing for your arrival on what training you would need."

"Six years?" Harry parroted sitting up. "And how did you manage to become sheriff?"

Sirius smirked recalling that particular day. "I was asked by my predecessor to be a deputy. I protested that I wasn't suited for the job but relented when he persisted. He retired about a year later do to old age and a few of my friends placed my name up for election as sheriff which I won. Of course Knott was backing my opponent." Sirius muttered. "He's suspicions of everyone that's a stranger around here."

"I noticed that's he's including the two of us now." Hermione added snorting.

Harry awoke to a soft sobbing sound next to him. Sitting up he glanced over to where Hermione was sleeping. Rising he walked over to her bed sitting on the edge, slowly laying his hand on Hermione's shoulder speaking softly. "Hermione what's wrong?'

Hermione rolled over wiping away the tears. "I miss my parents Harry." Biting her lip she sat up both jumping as Sirius grunted from the next room. "It's going to be so odd watching ourselves grow up." Harry nodded in agreement, his gaze dropping when he realized they both would see how his relatives treated him. "Harry it's all right." Hermione assured her green-eyed friend hugging him. "You're the bravest and caring person I know. I will never leave you alone Harry." She released him smiling. "Get some sleep Harry, I suspect we'll be training very hard for the next several weeks."

"Are you going to be alright if you have to kill someone?" Harry asked concerned.

Hermione gently placed on hand on Harry's forearm. "I'll be alright Harry. Like you said we will only kill if necessary."

Harry nodded rising he bid Hermione goodnight returning to his bed, as he laid there Harry thought about how hard it was going to be to _not_ change history even if it the reasons where justifiable, yet everything was going to change as they both would be older when they returned to the present. He sighed knowing that it would be especially hard for him to not interfere with the death of his parents and not to move him out of the care of his relatives. He smiled when he realized that when they returned he would never return to his relatives as he would be of age. Slowly he drifted off to sleep wondering what Sirius had planned for them the next day looking forward in spending time with his godfather and best friend.

* * *

Everyone, minus Knott, welcomed Sheriff's Black cousin and his friend when Sirius introduced them the next day. As they were walking towards the hotel for breakfast and voice called out. "Sheriff Black!"

A blonde haired man approached them, his six-gun covering a black haired man. "Good morning Dan." Sirius greeted warmly. "I see you've caught the second eldest Flint boy."

Dan Greengrass nodded handing Sirius Flint's gun belt and gun. "Yep, that just leaves one more and he's the nastiest of the three."

Sirius motioned to his office with his thumb. "My deputy is inside. You can collect the bounty from him."

Dan tipped his hat motioning for his prisoner to move. As the blond bounty hunter walked towards the jail Hermione spoke up. "Who was that Sirius?"

"Name's Dan Greengrass, a bounty hunter." Sirius answered as the pair entered the jail. "The Flint boys murdered his entire family while he was away at college studying to become a lawyer."

"If he was studying to be a lawyer why is he a bounty hunter?" Harry questioned as the man exited the jail walking in their direction.

"He dropped out deciding to become a bounty hunter until he caught all three of them." Sirius replied as Dan walked towards them. "Course he brought in other fugitives of the law to support himself. Plus, he owes me a favor." Sirius finished as the man stopped in front of them.

"That I do." Dan agreed continuing when he saw Harry and Hermione's confused expressions. "Sirius here saved my life about a year back during a shootout with some cattle thieves." He turned to Sirius motion to Harry and Hermione. "Are these the two you asked me to train?"

"Yes, meet my cousin Peregrine and his friend Louise Pine." Sirius said smiling.

"Howdy." Dan greeted. "I'm Dan Greengrass, which I'm pretty sure Sirius introduced me already."

"He did, and I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione spoke with sincerity.

"Thank you Miss Pine." Dan said gratefully. "Can I join you three for breakfast?"

Sirius laughed motion for Dan to follow. "Sure we can discuss what training my cousin and his friend need."

Harry smiled at seeing how much Sirius was enjoying his freedom. It still hurt to know that his godfather would eventually die but seeing Sirius happy filled him with joy. Following behind the bounty hunter and sheriff with Hermione both looking forward to their training.

After they had eaten Sirius led Harry and Hermione to Jackalope Alley, El Paso's equivalent of Diagon Alley which had everything they need including a bank, except they couldn't afford buying wands.

Gemhearts was run by a group of goblins that had broken off into their own group tired of the prejudice against them in England during the American Revolution alongside with patriots of the magical world finding some equality when America was founded, most notably was being allowed to attend a school of magic. Using most of their families' wealth they established Gemhearts and became what Gringotts was for England except they used the dollar and cents system like the non-magical United States of America finding it easier to use when exchanging money.

Both teens were in awe much like when they first say Diagon Alley. Hermione was very ecstatic as there was a book store that carried books for both worlds. There were a couple of shops that sold wands but they had to be ordered from Diagon Alley, which was expensive as the shop had to order hundreds of wands to find the right match for each wizard or witch. Nor could either teen afford to attend any school of magic that were available to them in America.

As they passed the book store a willowy strawberry red haired woman with light-blue eyes exited the shop. "Sirius Black, why didn't you tell me you were back?" Sirius winced at the enraged woman.

"Sorry Amber, I met up with my cousin and his best friend." Sirius replied motioning to the pair beside him. "Perry, Louise, meet my fiancée Amber Bones. She owns the book shop here in Jackalope Ally."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm surprised that my uncle didn't mention this earlier." Harry said shaking hands with Amber glaring at Sirius.

"I was going to tell you but I thought I'd a proper introduction would be better." Sirius replied sighing. "And we've been engaged for two months now."

"So what are your plans Louise?" Amber asked turning to the brown haired teen.

"Well, Sirius was going to help us set up a joint account for us at Gemhearts." Hermione answered smiling. "After that he was going to start training us to fight with Dan Greengrass."

"I see." Amber mused. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you two, stop by for a visit anytime."

As Amber disappeared back into the store both teens began questioning Sirius as they continued walking to the bank. Inside Sirius confidently walked up to one of the tellers with the teens trailing behind him. "Good morning Goldfang, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well Sheriff." Goldfang said respectfully. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to set up account for my cousin Perry and his friend." Sirius answered, the goblin looking behind him at the two teens.

Goldfang nodded pulling out the required paperwork pushing them towards Sirius. "I just need for them to fill out the paper work and everything will be in order. Do you still want to transfer a hundred thousand dollars into the account?"

"Yes, I do." Sirius acknowledged, as the goblin nodded Sirius handed the paperwork to Harry and Hermione whispering. "Consider it as a gift for all the birthdays I missed."

As the two teens filled out the paper work, Hermione helping Harry fill out the proper areas, Sirius continued talking with Goldfang who laughed at something the marauder sheriff said when a finely dressed goblin entered the foyer of the bank. Seeing the two teens the goblin smiled and walked towards them.

"Good morning." The goblin greeted warmly. "Morning Sheriff, how are you today?"

"Mornin' Silvertooth." Sirius replied. "I'm doing well, just here to help my cousin and his friend here set up a join account."

Silvertooth nodded smiling. "Goldfang make sure these two are well taken care of, I believe they will be doing a lot of business with us." The teens stared in shock at how well they were being treated.

"Yes sir." Goldfang affirmed, turning to the two shocked teens. "Since we're given respect we return that respect by taking good care of our customers, and its Perry and Lou?"

"Yes." The teens replied handing the paper work to the goblin. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Silvertooth."

Once the account was open and the money transferred from Sirius's account, the sheriff and the two teens exited the bank to begin their training.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Harry and Hermione had begun their training, which included shooting, tracking, wilderness survival and a whole lot of other skills the canine sheriff and bounty hunter thought would be useful to the pair. With Sirius's help both Harry and Hermione were able to find what their animagus forms looked like.

Harry's hawk form was that of a peregrine falcon with green-eyes, with white feathers in a shape of a lightning bolt on the forehead. Harry found out that not only could he see further but he could also draw his six-guns quicker.

Hermione's form was that of a grey-wolf with brown eyes with a line of dark grey fur stretching across her breast diagonally from the scar that Dolohov gave her with his curse. Her movements were now wolf-like quick and paired with her mind she _always_ hit her target even in a rapid rate of fire.

Thought it wasn't apparently to them, everyone could see how close they were. Dan confided to Sirius privately one night after a very long day of intense training that he expected that Perry would eventually asked Lou to marry him with Sirius in full agreement.

About a month later both Harry and Hermione had excelled beyond Dan's expectation. Both of them had mastered all the skills he'd taught them and he believe that they were ready further their training by utilizing the skills they had learned.

Both Sirius and Dan knew that the best way to utilize their skills was but fighting and to do that they needed to actually be in fights, and the American West provided that opportunity to Perry and Lou. The West provided them with four different jobs, lawmen, outlaws, gunslingers and bounty hunters.

As both Perry and Lou wanted to work together the only available option for the both of them was becoming bounty hunters, as becoming either outlaws or gunslingers were not an option for Perry or Lou as they would be against lawmen and bounty hunters and lawmen were usually males. Each job had its own dangers but Sirius and Dan were confident that Harry and Hermione would survive.

Dan traveled with Harry and Hermione for a while until he felt they had gained enough experience that they could work alone without his guidance. A month after he had departed from them he was killed in a gunfight against the last Flint boy who was shortly captured by the newly trained bounty hunters. It was shortly after that Sirius and Amber were married, both Perry and Lou standing as the best man and maid of honor.

* * *

**5 years later…**

Perry Black, formerly Harry Potter, leaned against the doorway to the sitting room watching his best friend and partner celebrate her twenty-first birthday. He sighed knowing that from now on they would never age until they managed to defeat the dark lord that would rise in the future. For five years they hunted down any criminal they could capture, including one Anothy Dolohov who robbed Gemhearts and was now in prison, slowly increasing their funds. He smiled as Lou Pine, once known as Hermione Granger, unwrap a goblin made necklace. He paused as he recalled that day and how it almost cost him his best friend.

(Flashback)

Peregrine Black's eyes darted between his partner Louise Pine and the man in front of him. Anthony Dolohov had foolishly robbed Gemhearts and the bounty placed on him by the goblins significantly huge would help the young bounty hunters afford wands _only_ when the criminal charges that would be brought against them in the future were dismissed. After robbing Gemheats, Dolohov had fled into the New Mexico badlands before reentering northern Texas. It was here at the border that two bounty hunters had been waiting for him, since they followed him in their animagus forms crossing the border ahead of Dolohov setting up an ambush for the outlaw, and were Dolohov made one mistake. Unwilling to give up he had distracted Peregrine by shooting at him then grabbing Louise and holding her hostage hoping to use her as leverage to escape.

"Let me go Black!" Dolohov hissed digging his six-gun deeper against Louise's forehead. "Or I will kill your lovely friend."

Perry glanced back to Lou and silently convening to her a plan. By working together for three years they had found out that they could somehow communicate silently, both Sirius and Amber could see them drawing closer and closer hoping they would marry someday. It had been only a year since their arrival when Lou told Perry that they could use wandless magic without repercussions, which was the basis of Perry's plan using the Summoning Charm.

Perry slowly holstered his six-guns, goblin made ones, like Lou's rifle a gift from the goblins for saving the life of a goblin-child. When Lou asked about much the ammunition would cost, since they would need specially goblin made ammunition, the goblins replied that they would supply the bounty hunters with a lifetime supply of ammunition as part of the gift.

"Fool." Dolohov said moving his gun from Lou's forehead.

Perry quickly muttered with one hand raised. "_Accio_ Lou." Catching her Perry dove behind one of the rocks as Dolohov's bullet zipped past his ear. As Dolohov bent down to pick the money filled saddlebags up Perry step from behind the rock firing wounding the bandit in the shoulder.

(End Flashback)

Perry Black slowly walked forward till he was standing in front of Lou Pine. Lou Pine, once known as Hermione Granger, watched him curiously as he spoke. "There is one last gift." Everyone, including Sirius and Amber, stopped talking turning their full attention to him. "Louise Pine, you are my best friend and have stood by me through many dangers. Will you marry me?" Perry held out a small black, inside was a ring a diamond surrounded by emeralds. On the inside of was their initials of "true" names which could only be seen by them inside a heart connected with the word "forever".

Silvertooth had confided them long ago that Sirius had told them their true names and the reason why they were in the past promising to never tell anyone. When Perry had approached him telling the goblin he was going to propose to Lou but wanted a special ring for her, Silvertooth had personally forged the ring to Perry's specifications but also adding protection charms that would deflect anything harmful to them magical and non-magical.

"Yes!" Lou cried exuberantly before kissing Perry in a short but loved filled kiss.

Six weeks the happy couple was married and the town threw the third biggest celebration next to the marriage of Sirius and Amber Black and the birth of their daughter Emily Black. Louise Pine decided to keep her last name for business purposes since everyone feared the famous bounty hunters Black and Pine.

Sirius was a happy man to be not only _giving_ the bride away but also was Best Man. Amber Black was the Maid of Honor with Emily as Louise's flower-girl. Everything moved smoothly because every outlaw that had heard of the two very famous bounty hunters knew it was not a good idea to ruin their wedding day if they wanted to stay out of prison.

* * *

**One year later…**

Lightning filled the sky over El Paso as Perry and Pine sat curled up next to each other in front of the fire, the rain continuously drumming against the window. Both were still awake waiting for Sirius to return home who was working late. As they both started to drift off a loud '_Boom_' shattered the stormy night air causing both bounty hunters to jump up in recognition of a shotgun being fired, rushing to the door both grabbed their weapons and hat running out into the rain catching sight of five riders disappearing into the dark.

"H…Harry, Her….Hermione?" A well-known voice croaked.

Both turned around gasping in shock as their eyes found the owner of the voice. Sirius Black laid on the ground one his shirt soaked in rain as well as blood. Perry and Lou rushed forward dropping to their knees as Sirius's continued to bleed.

"I…I can't feel my legs." Sirius whispered as he gasped for air as both bounty hunters realized Sirius's spine had been severed at the waist. "P…please…t…take…care…of…each…o…other." Sirius let out before his body slumped lifelessly against the ground.

When the new was announced that Sheriff Black had been murdered because of Anthony's capture by Perry and Lou everyone, Knott had moved away three years previously, mourned for the loss of a brave man. Once the bounty for the capture of the Dolohov's, dead or alive, was posted both Perry and Lou rode out after them after gathering the supplies they needed.

Eight weeks later they returned with seven horses, five of which carried the dead bodies of the Dolohov boys. All five refused to surrender when Perry and Lou caught up to them and were killed in the ensuing gunfight that followed.

* * *

**1910**

Perry and Lou quietly pack their bags in the room of their house they had lived in since their wedding, a gift from Sirius and Amber. Amber had continued on raising Emily with their help after Sirius's murder until Amber had died of pneumonia two years before. Emily had married and moved to Canada with her husband to find gold. There wasn't anything left to keep them in El Paso and both had heard the comments on how young they still looked.

Both planned on continue to fight where and when they could just to keep their skills sharp. They had changed over the years and their identities were apart of them now and they couldn't set it aside.

"I'll miss it here, Harry." Lou said softly calling her husband by his real name as they did when in each other's company.

"I know Hermione." Harry replied as he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "We'll be back sometime, I think Sirius would like to remain buried her next to Amber."

* * *

**1936**

After fighting in World War I and several smaller conflicts Perry suggested that he and Lou disappear from the public view until it was time to fight Riddle. Lou agreed knowing that it would be hard to avoid trying to change the events that would happen in the next sixty years.

"Harry, do you think everyone will be surprised by our return?" Lou asked lying beside her husband.

"I think they will Hermione." Perry replied. "I just hope the Weasleys and everyone will support us in our actions and our marriage."

As they drifted off to sleep making note to talk with their representative at Gemhearts about upgrading the wards to their home. It would be a long time before the world would again hear of Peregrine Black and Louise Pine, and it would be a long time before Riddle, his followers, and any corrupt ministry workers would come to fear the notorious bounty hunters.


End file.
